Many different types of apparatuses include assemblies that dissipate energy or are otherwise heated. An ongoing concern in the operation of these apparatuses is in ensuring that the temperature of these assemblies is maintained within a proper operating range. If the temperatures rise above the proper operating range, damage may occur to the apparatuses or, in extreme cases, a fire hazard may result. In addition to the possibility of damage or fire, temperatures outside of the proper operating range may result in the emission of toxic fumes or annoying odors. A need exists for inexpensive temperature monitoring of these assemblies to determine when the operating temperatures are outside of the proper range.